vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta (Inazuma Eleven)
|-|Protocol Omega= |-|Keshin Armed= Summary Beta is a character from Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone who acts as the main antagonist in the Sengoku Arc. She is an A-Class Administrator, given the code ‘Beta’ in El Dorado, the organisation governing the world 200 years in the future and travels through time fixing errors and changing history in a way which does not bring severe consequences to the present. She comes off as innocent as sweet, in somewhat of a condescending manner, but when particularly annoyed she changes personality and becomes rather violent and overwhelming. During Chrono Stone, she is tasked with erasing soccer through history and defeating Raimon as the last stand for the existence of soccer after Alpha’s firing. She firstly enforces the ban on soccer in Japan by masking her and her team Protocol Omega 2.0 to appear as the Japanese representatives, and violently beat the American team in a friendly match. After succeeding and defeating Raimon easily, she mind controlled the members into giving up on soccer, as well as seal and trap Endou Mamoru within her sphere device to complete her mission. However, after it is revealed the keshin users of Raimon resisted the sphere device’s mind control, she follows them into the Sengoku Era in order to once and for all break their spirits. After a final match however, Protocol Omega 2.0 is defeated through the use of Shindou’s Nobunaga Mixi Max, and Beta is sent to MUGEN Prison for her failures. Beta returns during El Dorado’s proposal of an alliance with Raimon for the upcoming Ragnarok games, in order to protect the world from the Second Stage Children, and is placed on Team 02 with Shindou as their captain along with Alpha and Gamma against Feida’s team Giru. Despite their level ups after training in MUGEN, Alpha, Beta and Gamma could not see eye to eye and instead intended on doing their own thing in the match than working together. After seeing Shindou’s devised tactics Kami no Takuto Fire Illusion that matched her abilities perfectly, she began coordinating, and the team had eventually won with a score of 5-4. After the match, she allowed and supported Chrono Storm in their final fight against The Lagoon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, higher with Keshin and Keshin Armed | 6-B, higher with Keshin and Keshin Armed Name: Beta (Codename, real name unknown) Origin: Inazuma Eleven GO Gender: Female Age: Unknown, most likely in her teens Classification: A-Class El Dorado Administrator, Forward, Captain and No.10 of Protocol Omega 2.0, No.8 of El Dorado Team 02 Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Acrobatics, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura Projection, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Projection, Soul Resonation, Fusion Empowerment, Armor Creation, Transformation, Pseudo Flight, Wind Manipulation, Fission Inducement, Light Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Probability Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Alternate Self Resonance (Can have parallel versions of herself resonate to increase her power and techniques when parallel timelines created) |-|With Sphere Device= Time Stop, Time Travel, Teleportation, Information Manipulation, Mind Control, Sealing (Type 1), BFR, Transmutation, Cloth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Comparable, if not stronger, than Alpha, who could keep up with Resonanced Tenma using 18x parallel versions of himself to multiply his power, Able to break through Tenma’s Majin Pegasus Arc and Sangoku’s Burai Hand without hissatsu. A small distribution of her power over 11 people could allow untrained men to match Raimon for a little while, as well as summon a Keshin), higher with Kokuu no Megami Athena (Beta’s Keshin grants her stronger powers and abilities when released, Athena Assault was able to easily burst through Nishiki’s Keshin), higher with Keshin Armed (Much stronger than Base Keshin, her Double Shot with Keshin Armed equipped was able to easily get through Shindou, Tsurugi, Nishiki and Shinsuke with their Keshins summoned, easily beat Shinsuke with his Keshin Armed) | Country level '''(Much stronger than before, able to keep up with Second Stage Children and was confident that she could beat any team in Feida, contributed ⅓ of the power in Omega Attack), '''higher with Kokuu no Megami Athena (Athena Assault was able to bust through Bufuu’s Rejection), higher with Keshin Armed Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Could easily blitz Raimon as well as Fei Rune, could score before Shinsuke could summon his Keshin Armed), higher with Kokuu no Megami Athena, and Keshin Armed. Possibly FTL (Some hissatsus and Keshins such as Dragon Blaster or Kousoku no Maxim are stated to harness light or move faster than it) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before, able to outspeed Second Stage Children, as well as have a higher ranking of 52 compared to Alpha and Gamma), higher with Kokuu no Megami Athena, and Keshin Armed. Possibly FTL (Omega Attack seems to possess light based properties such as white light refraction) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Spinning Upper able to lift heavyweights off the ground) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, higher with Kokuu no Megami Athena, higher with Keshin Armed | Country Class, higher with Kokuu no Megami Athena, higher with Keshin Armed Durability: At least Large Island level (Stopped Tenma’s Justice Wing Keshin shot in base, Briefly held back Mixi Max Shindou’s Setsuna Boost, though had given some of her energy via Ghost Mixi Max), higher with Kokuu no Megami Athena, higher with Keshin Armed (Provides additional armor) | At least Country level, possibly Large Country level (Should be somewhat comparable to members of Chrono Storm who can withstand attacks such as Saryuu's Shellbit Burst that multiplies his power by 7x), higher with Kokuu no Megami Athena, higher with Keshin Armed Stamina: Extremely High (Was able to evenly ration out a fraction of her power to noticeably strengthen the rest of her 10 team members while still remaining the dominant force, Could still summon her Keshin Armed despite this) Range: Average human melee, Several thousand metres with hissatsu techniques and a soccer ball. Standard Equipment: Soccer Ball, Sphere Device Intelligence: Fairly High (Based on soccer knowledge and skill, can transfer and acquire data from and to other people, Is ranked as an A-Class El Dorado Administrator and should be knowledgeable specifically on time travelling) Weaknesses: Somewhat Bipolar, which can either lead her to be overconfident, or excessively overdoing. Can only summon her keshin a limited number of times, and it will require time before a Keshin that has been defeated can recover. Keshin Armed drains her stamina longer than usual and has a time limit (Which is why it is used in shorter bursts). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu: *'Shoot Command 07 - Double Shot:' Beta’s signature shot, in which she splits the ball in two via nuclear fission, raising it into the air along with her as she strikes the two balls so hard that they fuse back together and charge straight for the goal. She tends to only use this move while in Keshin Armed, and with it was able to easily burst through 4 of Raimon’s Keshins before the Sengoku Era, as well as keep an undefeated track record throughout the series. *'Offense Command 04 - Spinning Upper:' An offensive Hissatsu where Beta spins the ball at extremely high speeds, and lands it against the opponents body, making them spin around with it while lifting them into the air, knocking them back afterwards. *'No Penalty:' A skill in which Beta is less likely to have her plays considered fouls. Combination Hissatsu: *'Shoot Command 24 - Omega Attack:' A team attack used with Alpha and Gamma, in which the three create a prism around the ball, and then strike it from 3 angles that split the white light and releases a large blast with all the colours of the spectrum to push the ball towards the goal. This technique is considered Protocol Omega’s strongest shot, in which Beta was able to perform with Alpha and Gamma on their first time doing so, and was able to break through 4 Second Stage Children as well as Giru’s goalkeeper Bufuu with his Rejection technique. Keshin: A Keshin, or Avatar, is the physical manifestation of one’s spiritual energy and heart, with its strength and abilities determined by the spirit of its user. These Keshin’s are brought out with intense training and feeling among individuals, making them only usable by the extremely skilled. These Keshin’s take the form of a large anthropomorphic creature that appears visibly behind their summoner and with this Keshin summoned, the user has the physical force and power of it on their side, increasing their strength and momentum as well as gaining new hissatsu or abilities. In some cases, however, Keshins can only be brought out a limited number of times and if destroyed, they will require time to restore for the user to summon them back (Though is usually only a few minutes or so within the matches). However, Keshin drawing is possible which allows teammates to give a portion of their spiritual energy to draw out and strengthen another person’s Keshin. Keshin fusion is also possible, in which users can fuse their souls to create a stronger keshin. Keshins also protects the user’s mind and spirit preventing them from being mentally deterred from their passions or mind-controlled (Note that it doesn’t protect from any other mental attacks). In the Danball Senki crossover, it is also stated that Keshins can prevent their users from being completely erased from space-time, though only if their spirits are strong and do not give in to despair. *'Keshin Armed:' Keshin Armed is a technique that further allows the user to strengthen themselves using their Keshins, to which the user equips their keshin onto them. This raises their speed, power and grants them extra abilities. The user, however, must be able to communicate with or understand their keshin to use this. It has been stated that Kenshin Armed is stronger than Mixi Maxing, however at the expense of more energy, and therefore has a time limit Beta’s Keshin: |-|Kokuu no Megami Athena= Kokuu no Megami Athena:, or Goddess of Just Warfare Athene, is Beta’s Keshin, resembling the goddess Athena in a more gothic style, with wings and two pink and blue guns with a serpent like resemblance. These guns also reference to Beta’s Double Shot technique. Said to be the ‘Goddess of the Vacant Skies’ and a severe but fair warrior. Beta uses Athena frequently, mainly for Keshin Armed and when her personality is on the more violent side. Beta when Armed had shown to be an extremely strong force more so than usual, with no one in the series having been able to stop her shots, and was able to easily beat through four of Raimon’s Keshins and Shinsuke with his own Keshin Armed form. Hissatsu: *'Shoot Command K02 - Athena Assault:' Beta’s Keshin shot, in which Athena spreads her wings and charges a pink and blue sphere of energy from her guns, which she shoots out at the ball being carried in the air by Beta. Both energy spheres strike the ball at the same time and surrounds Beta in a sphere of magenta energy, to which she shoots the ball with this energy towards the goal. This was the technique that she used to break through Rejection, and is most likely not as strong as her Double Shot with Keshin Armed due to Keshin Armed being much stronger than the use of a base Keshin. *'Akuma no Sogekishu:' Athena’s Keshin skill, which makes it 20% less likely that a shot fails, even from a wide distance. Ghost Mixi Max: Beta has shown the ability to be able to transfer her own power similar to others through the use of Ghost Mixi Max. With this, she emits a purple aura and expands out her energy, connecting it to her team as she powers them up. She has been shown to be able to give noticeable amounts of power to each of her other members, to the point a man with no prior training from the Sengoku Era unlocked his Keshin via sheer power, and was able to briefly contend with Raimon at the time, without her seemingly being phased. She was also able to summon her Keshin as well as activate her Keshin Armed when transferring a lot of power. Sphere Device: The Sphere Device is a multi-utility device in the shape and size of a soccer ball which is used by El Dorado. This device can expand out to a ball from just a disc and can move at the user’s will, even without having to kick it. This allows it to freely levitate, come back to their user when far or seek out others on its own (even through separate timelines). It has multiple buttons around that each activate a different utility. *'Time Warp Mode:' Allows user to freely travel to the future or past at will. Has a range however and person will have to be close to the device to transport them. *'Move Mode:' Allows the user to teleport themselves and others whenever they desire within the timeline they are in. Its range is unknown, but has been able to teleport to places within Japan. *'Strike Mode:' Coats the Sphere Device in an orange light, that allows for it to function like a regular soccer ball without having to worry about damaging it. The difference being it does not require someone to kick it as its only way of movement. It can move and stop at the user’s will, even midair. *'Mind Control Mode:' Able to emit strange light waves that can brainwash anyone within its vicinity. Its light rays have shown to reach across a whole stadium and brainwash a whole audience. It is also able to transfer specific information and commands into someone's brain directly. However, the mind control can be resisted if opponents are aware of the light and have a strong willpower to resist it. Keshin users have an immunity towards this mind control due to the Keshins being able to protect and preserve the minds and emotions of their users. *'Lock-In Mode:' Able to produce strong vacuum waves that can drag people into the Compressed Dimension within the device. When sealed in this dimension, the victim is unable to move at all and have been successfully captured. These vacuum waves can be blocked, as they were by Endou’s God Hand V temporarily, however even then the waves can increase in strength, which was able to instantly overpower God Hand V and catch Endou. These waves can also be resisted by a strong willpower, and anyone who can successfully resist it will instead be transformed into that of a Chrono Stone. Chrono Stones are formed when the force trying to erase clashes with the will of someone who refuses to disappear and resists, in which a point of contradiction is formed in the timeline which leaves a small stone. This means the victim was transmuted into a Chrono Stone, which can emit the influence of whoever it has converted into an energy that increases the improvement rates and power awakening of people around it. Zanark for instance used the power of Endou’s Chrono Stone to strengthen himself as the season progressed. *'Field-make Mode:' Creates a soccer pitch in a sufficiently open space, fit with pitch markings, two sets of benches and 2 goalposts. It has also been able to summon a rectangular forcefield that traps opponents within the field to prevent them from escaping. *'Call Mode:' Allows user to call for items from El Dorado headquarters. This has only been shown to transport different clothing however. *'Time Stop:' There is an unspecified function on the device which lets the user pause a past timeline, stopping it and everything that belongs in that timeline completely. Though not used by Beta, Alpha had used this function to contact El Dorado and most likely complete his mission without hindrance. It is implied Alpha was going to directly affect that of a young Tsurugi and Yuuichi while in this paused time state, which can somewhat make it combat applicable. However, anything that does not belong in the current timeline will not be stopped by this effect. There is no other known limitations towards it. Key: Pre MUGEN Training | Post MUGEN Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Captains Category:Athletes Category:Federal Agents Category:Acrobats Category:Time Travelers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Stone Walls Category:Split Personalities Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6